


Stop Arguing, Now!

by LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12



Series: RageHappy [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, GTA AU, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12/pseuds/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as Ray and Geoff get home from a heist they start fighting, and Griffion has a perfect way to stop them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Arguing, Now!

"What do you mean it was my fault?"

"You let those assholes shot Michael!"

"I was trying not to get shot myself, motherfucker!"

Griffon walked inside the house with their share of the money to this. Her two boys fighting about what had happened during the heist that almost caused the heist to fail. She hated seeing the boys fighting, especially after the heist had succeed. Seeing the two men fight mad her beyond mad but, she hid the anger behind her calm exterior. When she was mad, she was the silent, fuming angry that always scared the two men. They didn't notice Griffion slam the bag of money on the couch and she went outside to the shed.

* * *

"You can't blame me for your shitty heist plan!"

"My plan wasn't shitty, I just had shitty members who can't follow the plan!"

"Well you're the one to recruit us into the crew so that's your fault!"

The fight was getting intense and just as fist were about to fly they could hear the loud engine of something that sounded very familiar to the two men. They turned to see Griffon in nothing but in her bra and sleeping shorts with her biggest chainsaw and the calmest look she could have but, they knew that that calm face that she wore was a mask for the burning anger she was feeling at seeing her two boys fight. Arms were stuck to their sides and they wore the most scared expression they had when Griffon had her angry face on and she revved the engine of the tool.

"Now you two listen really good. I don't like fighting, if anyone in the crew should now that It's you two. We all have our money, the heist was a success and their was only one **Non-Lethal** wound. So, now do as I say,"

The two men nodded their heads with no question.

"I want you two to get in comfortable clothes and comeback in here so we can all watch a movie together and I want absolutely, no fighting. Go, now."

They didn't question the woman with the chainsaw and went to go do as the woman said to do.

As they did that Griffon put the chainsaw in the corner of the room and made sure it was very visible and made enough popcorn for the three of them and when they came back in sweat pants and Ray with awhile tee and Geoff in no shirt could still see Griffon on the couch with the chainsaw still very visible in the room. She patted the two sides of the couch to motion for them to sit down next to her. They sat down and she put her her feet in Geoff's lap and her head on Ray's shoulder.

After a while they unwound after seeing Griffon wasn't as mad as she was before. Geoff started rubbing her feet while Ray rubbed her shoulders and she smiled.

If anyone deserved it then she did for putting up with those two.

 


End file.
